Hearts Alike
by Kuramachii
Summary: This story continues after the series ends, building on a scene in the credits that showed Sia and Kaede accidentally kissing. Elaborates on that. YuriShoujoai. Kaede x Sia
1. PRO Remembering:Realization

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shuffle!, it's characters, or anything else about it. If I did, I wouldn't need this disclaimer, would I?**  
Anyone who actually reads this, say "CHICKEN BEEF MONKEY DANCE!"**

_**Hearts Alike**_  
_--Prologue--__  
-:Remembering Realization:-_

It was as if the world was hers...

As if she could do anything...  
Get anything she wanted...

Also... The warmth...  
'The warmth... So... So warm...'  
Her entire body felt warm...  
Her lips in particular...

...  
...Lips...?

Where did that come from?

Sia slowly opened her eyes, if only to answer her own question.

She was greeted with a sight that nearly made her face explode due to all the blood rushing to her cheeks.

On top of the her, an orange-haired girl with blue eyes, and a face just as red as--if not more than--Sia's, was slowly lifting herself off from the red-haired daughter of the Lord of the Gods.

Sia's brain cooled down, and began to assess the event which had just occurred...

Sia had just finished applying some vibrant pink lipstick to Kaede's lips, and crawled behind the orange-haired girl, looking over her shoulder and into the mirror they were sitting in front of. For a moment, Sia admired her work, then said to the other girl, "You look beautiful!"

Then Sia's other personality, that of her twin sister who also resided in the red-haired girl's body, came out and moved to look over Kaede's other shoulder. Giving her friend the "there-is-no-way-that-this-can-possibly-fail-,-so-I'm-very-confident-in-my-work" face, which consisted of an evil-looking grin and eyes that dared ANYONE to contradict her judgement, she commented on how no man could possibly resist Kaede.

"This is a sure-fire way to capture ANY man's heart!"

Kaede looked to the direction that she heard the voice of her goddess-friend, though that did not actually mean she could see Sia, due to the fact that Kaede was in front of her.

"It's just lipstick," she said doubtfully.

Sia, now the original Sia once more, looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe that lipstick alone wouldn't be enough! "Offended" now written all over the red-haired girl's face, she pulled her companion up by the arm, tugging backwards.

"I'll show you how effective it is! We're going to father! We'll see how he--ACK!" Apparently, Sia wasn't looking where she was going, and had simply concentrated on tugging Kaede out of the room by the girl's arm. She tripped backwards on her circular table, pulling Kaede down with her.

Sia's eyes widened slightly, in full understanding of what had just transpired. She looked into Kaede's eyes for a moment, quickly glancing at her orange-haired friend's lipstick-painted lips, then back to her eyes once more.

They had just kissed.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Words from Calaway (The author's oxygen-high, really random, insane, male personality): Yeah, I know, it was short, but DAMN. This is the BEST I've ever written fiction in my life. Pat me on the back before you start handing out the flamethrowers, because I think I did really, REALLY well, considering that I'm, well, ME.

Words from Kurito (The hyper, sugar-high, strawberries-for-brains, ALSO insane female personality of the aforementioned author): WHEE! Kuri got it done! Kuri LOVES THIS JOB! Kuri wants some pocky. Kuri thinks that anyone who replies nicely will get a Primula plushie. :D Kuri also thinks that she should lay off the sugar for about a week.

Words from Kurama (The only damn SANE personality the Author's got. A mixture of the above two. Male, polite, well-spoken, mild-tempered, and... Sorry peoples-- RESERVED.): Well, considering that I'm two-thirds insane, high on a mixture of sugar and oxygen, hyper, random, and have strawberries for brains, I do think I did well on this piece. For now, I'm retreating from writing for today.

Tomorrow, I'll write up and bring in another chapter-- if my connection doesn't go prostitutional and whore itself off to the Devil.

------Ja ne! Kurama, signing off.

P.S. Live long, prosper, and stay frosty. You never know when THEY might strike... X--(o.o)--X --Kirby w/ shuriken.  
P.P.S. Anyone who actually reads this, say "CHICKEN BEEF MONKEY DANCE, AGAIN!"  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯


	2. CH1 Realization:Curiosity:Understanding

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shuffle!, it's characters, or anything about it. If I did, I wouldn't need this disclaimer, would I? _**

**_Hearts Alike_**  
_--Chapter One--_  
_-:Realization Curiosity Understanding-_

Sia's eyes widened slightly, in full understanding of what had just transpired. She looked into Kaede's eyes for a moment, quickly glancing at her orange-haired friend's lipstick-painted lips, then back to her eyes once more.

They had just kissed.

They...  
Had...  
Just...  
KISSED!

Sia tried to comfort herself with the fact that it was accidental, but it didn't seem to help any. Her mind was still stuck on the fact that she and another woman had locked lips.  
Also, the fact that it was Kaede... Well, in many cases, it would only serve to worsen the feeling in a woman... But for some reason, Sia felt better after realizing that it was Kaede and herself.

She wondered why.

Halfway through pondering exactly why she felt better, she was jolted back to reality by a stuttering Kaede just barely holding herself up over Sia with shaking arms.

"Go-- go-- gomen... nasai... Sia..." seemed to be all she could get out before Kaede fainted right on top of Sia. Sia blinked, then...

"K-KAEDE!! What's wrong? Hey!" Sia shook the orange-haired girl on top of her a little. She was really out of it! Panicking, Sia picked Kaede up in her arms as she struggled to stand up, then went to the sliding door and went to her father. It would have been much easier just to put the unconscious girl on her bed then go get her father, but this way... Sia just wanted to carry Kaede...

That and she didn't know what her father would do with an unconscious Kaede in a bed, while Sia didn't have any chairs handy.

She decided to use the second one as an excuse should someone ask.

Seconds later, Sia arrived at the room where her father and Nerine's father, the Lord of the Demons, were chatting. They were also playing -- for some strange reason, of which Sia would care not to know -- strip poker.

Looks like they ran out of other games to play.

"FATHER!!"

"Oooh? What is it, Sia?" he replied, not taking his eyes off his or the Demon Lord's hands. Or taking his eyes off the pile of clothing, for that matter.

"Hey Sia, how's it--oh." The Demon Lord dropped his hand, looking right at the orange-haired girl his friend's daughter was carrying.  
"Uh... Shin-chan..."

"Hey, you dropped your--- what?"

The Demon Lord gestured to the girl Sia was carrying. The God Lord dropped his hand, too.

"DAMN IT, SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE!!" Sia screamed, then both her father and Nerine's rushed to help Sia out.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Sia shook her arms a little bit, giving the effect that they seemed rubbery and wobbly. She isn't used to carrying heavy things around, even if it is just for a short period of time. She mainly only ever carries her schoolbag... And at times a chair to whack her nutcase father with.

'Sometimes I wonder how he ever became the Lord of the Gods...' Sia thought. She chuckled, as she thought up a few random scenarios. One of which included a Hitler Mustache, and a lot of balloons. Emphasis on a lot.

Just then, Rin came out of Kaede's room, and sighed in what Sia could only guess to be relief. He looked right at Sia with a serious face... One that made the goddess-girl squirm mentally.

"What happened? She's out like a light."

Sia wanted to tell him the truth... She honestly did... But she just couldn't seem to get it out, so she... bent the truth. She explained to him everything about what happened until she got to the kissing bit... At which point she said that she accidentally tripped backwards, and pulled Kaede down with her, to the side, and she hit her head on the table. Sia then proceeded to blame herself, and apologize to Rin.

"Well.. I didn't see any marks or bruises on her head... But I'll take your word for it, Sia." And then Rin left for downstairs.

'Good... Looks like he believes me. That'll make things easier. Now all I'll have to do is convince Kaede that we never kissed, once she wakes up, or if I can't do that, ask her to keep it a secret at the very least.' It seems Sia doesn't want anyone to know anything that might embarass her...

Although, she'd like it if she could tell everyone the truth... And that she wouldn't have to be embarassed...

Sia entered Kaede's room, then sat down beside her orange-haired friend on the edge of the bed.

Or... It COULD be more like... You'd like to be able to tell everyone the truth... Without being labelled as a possible lesbisexual... Even though that's what we... coughcough you cough... are...? Sia's twin sister suggested out loud via Sia's mouth.

Sia's eyes widened, and she looked over to a mirror, conveniently placed on the wall at the end of Kaede's bed, by the girl's feet. There, she could see her mirror image, except grinning an evil-looking grin, and giving the "you-know-what-I-mean" look with her eyes.

"I... thought about it... during... and after the time that we... Kaede and I... earlier... and I am now..." Sia looked away from her twin's reflection.

Look, give me an honest answer, right now. AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!

"ALL RIGHT! Not so loud! Fine. It's possible. I...guess..." Sia sighed.

So did her twin's reflection.

Come on. Say it. You have to, if you're ever going to truly understand your feelings.

"I..." Sia waited a few moments... Trying to figure out how to put it. "Well... It's true that Kaede and I are friends... Good friends... But something that scares me..."

And that is? I already know, but still, say it.

"Me and Rin... I don'no what's happened to my feelings towards him... I guess... They're still the same... But when I'm with Kaede... I... It feels like it's different with me and her. As if I have the same feeling with her as I do towards Rin... But stronger... and more..."

More...Right?

"Hai. I guess... What I'm trying to say... To you and myself... Is that..." She sighed.  
"I guess I... love... Kaede..."

...  
No response.  
...

But... She felt a hand on her back...  
"...Is that true... Sia...?"

The goddess-girl jolted upright on the edge of the bed, eyes wide as plates. She slowly turned around...

There was Kaede, looking at her with those awesome sparkling blue pools, awake, fully awake, and by the looks of it, has been awake since she began talking to her twin's personality.

"K--Kaede...?"


End file.
